Respect and acceptance
by Colfvera
Summary: Después de la ruptura de Rachel y Brody, Brody recibía constantes insultos por parte de Santana, Finn y Rachel, pero Kurt (que este año estaba madurando más que ninguno de sus compañeros de piso) un día decidió intentar poner orden.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Después de la ruptura de Rachel y Brody, Brody recibía constantes insultos por parte de Santana, Finn y Rachel, pero Kurt (que este año estaba madurando más que ninguno de sus compañeros de piso) un día decidió intentar poner orden.

Hacia una semana que Finn se había mudado a Nueva York con la excusa de querer ver a Kurt pero en realidad, eso no era totalmente cierto. Como todos ya sabemos, Finn ha vivido enamorado de Rachel desde que la conoció así que el hecho de que Kurt viviera con ella le sirvió de excusa perfecta al ser su hermano.

Santana también vivía con ellos, desde su ruptura con Brittany estaba algo perdida y Kurt era un gran apoyo para ella a pesar de sus pequeñas diferencias, Por estos motivos Santana se dedicaba a meterse en la vida de los demás y por esa razón, se descubrió el gran secreto de Brody..

Brody se dedicaba a la prostitución, pero no era porque disfrutara con ello como pensaban Rachel, Finn y Santana. Desde que se mudó a nueva york no ha tenido mucha suerte con los trabajos ni siquiera con Rachel de la cual, Brody, seguía enamorado y como muchos ya sabemos, NYADA es una escuela que para entrar tienes que sacrificarte, ya sea por dinero o simplemente por esfuerzo así que el se vio obligado a meterse en este mundo que le permitía pagarse NYADA y un apartamento razonable en la gran ciudad.

Kurt estaba arreglando las cosas con Blaine después de su ruptura, Blaine se escapaba de Lima y iba a ver a Kurt cuando podía y esto hacia que su relación funcionara algo mejor pero aún y así Kurt por trabajar en VOGUE y estar en NYADA seguía teniendo poco tiempo para centrarse mucho en esta relación aunque él, quería de verdad a Blaine.

Como decía antes, Brody recibía insultos por sus compañeros de piso vía twitter, sobretodo por Finn y Santana y un día Kurt decidió saltar y intentar poner un poco de orden, parecía que Kurt era el único que de verdad se ponía en la piel del chico.

Parecía que Rachel había entrado un poco en razón cuando vio a Kurt defender al chico que invitó a Brody a casa un día que Santana y Finn no estaban porque habían viajado a Lima, Finn para sustituir a Will y Santana por asuntos familiares.

Rachel quería que Kurt estuviera en el momento que ellos dos se encontraran de nuevo y Kurt aceptó así que Rachel envió el mensaje a Brody y quedaron para la noche siguiente ir a cenar.

* * *

\- _Kurt, ¿Estoy bien así o es demasiado? _\- Preguntó Rachel.

\- _Vamos Rachel, ni que fueras a tener una cita con él, no tienes porque ir arregladisma_ – Kurt rodó los ojos y siguió lavándose los dientes

\- _¿Como puedes pensar eso? Yo quiero a Finn, Kurt._ \- Se quejó Rachel mientras acababa de ponerse los tacones.

Kurt acabó de retocarse el pelo cuando el timbre sonó, fue a abrir la puerta suponiendo que era Brody, fue hacia la puerta aún descalzo y abrió.

\- _Hey ojazos, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos_ – Dijo Kurt riendo un poco y haciendo un gesto para que pasara.

\- _Hola Hummel, si hacía mucho la verdad_ – Dijo Brody con el tono de voz un poco temblorosa.

Se podía notar los nervios de Brody desde la otra punta de la ciudad por lo que Kurt puso una mano en sus musculado brazo y le sonrío amable.

\- _No te preocupes, Santana y Finn no están en Nueva York así que no corres peligro ¿Vale? _\- Dijo Kurt

-_ Esta bien... _\- Brody soltó un suspiro aliviado y se podía notar como se destensaba sonriendo de lado a Kurt.

Justo cuando Kurt se dirigía a la habitación Rachel salía sonriendo al chico algo nerviosa y acercándose para darle dos besos cuando Brody sacó una caja de bombones roja y se la dío a la chica casi sin articular palabra.

\- _G-Gracias... Pero no hacía falta esto_ \- Dijo Rachel nerviosa poniendo un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y luego miró a Brody.

\- _No hay de que, es como una disculpa por..._ \- Brody no pudo acabar la frase cuando Kurt ya estaba saliendo de la habitación y diciendo que eso lo hablarían más tarde.

De pronto el timbre sonó y de nuevo Kurt fue a abrir pero antes hizo una mueca sin entender quien sería el que llegara a estas horas de la noche. Abrió la puerta y se quedó parado unos segundos mirando a la persona que tenia en frente.

\- _¿Esa es tu alegría de verme?_ \- Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_ ¡Blaine!_ \- Exclamó Kurt al ser consciente de que Blaine estaba ahí y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo y dejar un suave beso en sus labios. - _¿Que haces aquí? No lo esperaba. _

-_ Esa era la gracia_ – Blaine rió abrazando al chico y devolviendole el beso hasta que vio que no estaban solos – _Eh... Hm... ¿Hola?._

\- _Oh perdona Blaine, este es Brody el ex novio de Rachel ¿te acuerdas de el verdad? y a ella ya la conoces_ – Bromeó Kurt mientras Blaine los saludaba a ambos.

Rachel y Brody se quedaron hablando en el salón mientras Blaine y Kurt iban al cuarto para dejar la maleta pequeña que había traído.

\- _¿Que hace ese tío ahí, Kurt?_ \- Preguntó extrañado Blaine mientras dejaba la maleta en un lado y Kurt cerraba la puerta apoyandose en ella.

-_ Él y Rachel necesitaban hablar sobre todo y aproveché que Santana y Finn no estaban para que pudieran hablar, conmigo delante por supuesto._ \- Dijo Kurt aún apoyado en la puerta

\- _¿Por que te metes en estos lios? Brody es el ex de Rachel, parece que estés traicionando a tu propio hermano._ \- Dijo Blaine aún extrañado por toda la situación.

\- _¿Que tiene de malo hablar? Brody esta sufriendo mucho últimamente y se le ve con solo mirarle a la cara y creía que le convendría arreglar las cosas con Rachel, solo por dejar su conciencia tranquila. ¿Esta mal querer ayudar? _\- Preguntó Kurt mientras se acercaba con el ceño fruncido hacia Blaine.

\- _Tu no deberías meterte, Brody para ti no es nada, Rachel si _– Dijo Blaine poniendo las manos en la cintura de Kurt mirandolo a los ojos.

\- _¿De verdad me estás diciendo que tengo que hacer, Blaine? Es mi amiga y he convivido mucho con Brody, simplemente es una cena _ \- Kurt rodó los ojos y luego volvió a mirar fijamente a Blaine. - _Vienes a Nueva York y lo primero que haces es echarme bronca... _\- Sopló frustrado y se apartó de Blaine mientras cogía su movil. - _Lo siento Blaine, pero hoy tengo que hacer esto por Rachel... Así que vamos a cenar con ellos._

Kurt y Blaine salieron de la habitación y se acercaron a Rachel y Brody que parecía que habían roto un poco la tensión entre ellos.

\- _¿Venís los dos? Que bien_ – Dijo Rachel y miro luego a Brody - _¿Te importa?_

-_ Para nada, Blaine y yo ya nos conocíamos de cuando vino a nueva york ¿Verdad? _\- Sonrío Brody a Blaine y esto hizo que Blaine sonriera un poco ya que desde que habían salido del cuarto estaba cabizbajo.

* * *

Fueron los cuatro a un restaurante cercano y se pasaron la noche comiendo y riendo, a Rachel se le veía feliz y Brody parecía que era el mismo que cuando conoció a Rachel. Esto hizo que Kurt se diera cuenta de lo realmente enamorado que estaba Brody de la chica y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por si esta cena le iba a dar falsas ilusiones. Blaine y Kurt seguían aún con tensión pero el hecho de estar con los chicos hizo que ambos rieran y comentaran cosas juntos.

Una vez acabada la cena, los cuatro caminaron a casa de Kurt y Rachel, incluido Brody que pensó que era lo minimo que podía hacer ya que gracias a Kurt las cosas habían mejorado con Rachel.

Cuando estaban en la puerta Kurt sacó las llaves y abrió mientras bromeaba con todos hablando de la vez que Rachel quemó la cena cuando Brody y ella eran pareja. Al abrir la puerta se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que estaba Santana sentada en el sofá cruzada de brazos y alzando una ceja al ver la escena.

\- _Así que... ¿Celebrando que me había ido con mi familia? Oh espera que tenemos hasta espectaculo, el putero _– Santana rodó los ojos y siguió cruzada de brazos en el sofá.

\- _¡Santana! ¿Que haces aquí? _\- Preguntó Kurt a Santana – _Vamos no seas mala, Rachel y él necesitaban hablar._

-_ ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre como se tira a mujeres mayores deseosas de sexo? ¿O de como le puso los cuernos a Rachel con Cassandra July?_ \- Espetó Santana.

Blaine decidió irse a la habitación ya que el no pintaba nada ahí y Brody se quedó en la puerta al ver a la chica.

\- _Eso no es del todo cierto... Yo no puse los cuernos a Rachel con Cassandra July, nosotros teníamos una relación abierta y ella también se acostó con Finn, su ex prometido. _\- Dijo Brody intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

\- _Lo que sea. ¿Y tu Berry? ¿Que haces saliendo a cenar con tu ex? Encima cuando no está Finn – Dijo acercándose a la chica y mirándole mal _– Obviamente no me gusta ni Finn ni Brody para ti pero ya que tienes pareja deberías tener un poco de cabeza.

-_ B-Bueno... yo no fui precisamente el que le invito a ir a cenar, fue Kurt... El quiso que hablaramos porque Brody no estaba bien_ \- Dijo Rachel mirando al suelo

\- ¡_Rachel! No me culpes a mi de todo, yo hice lo que creí necesario porque vi a Brody mal_. - Exclamó Kurt sin poder creer que Rachel le había echado las culpas a él.

-_ Oh Kurt, esto si que me ha dolido... ¿Me traicionas? ¿Eres consciente de a quien estas ayudando?_ \- Se quejó Santana que sonaba aún más enfadada al enterarse que Kurt era el que había montado todo.

\- _Yo... Me voy, no causaré más problemas, adiós _– Dijo Brody mientras miraba a Kurt con una expresión de arrepentimiento y a la vez de agradecimiento.

\- _¡No pero, Brody! _\- Exclamó Kurt pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Brody había cerrado la puerta y se había marchado.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Rachel se iba cabizbaja a la habitación y Santana y Kurt se miraban mal por todo lo que había pasado, aunque parezca mentira, Kurt y Santana se entendían solo con mirarse.

\- _Ya hablaremos, Hummel _– Contestó Santana. - _Ahora vete con tu novio el que también te puso los cuernos que parecía que no le habías hecho muy feliz esta noche con tus absurdas ganas de salvar al mundo._

\- _Eres peor que Satan, Santana. Dejame en paz y métete en tu vida, que parece que solo sabes meterte en la de los demás._ \- Se quejó Kurt mientras iba a la habitación y pegaba un portazo.

Santana se puso el pijama y se tumbó en su sofá que era donde dormía todavía y suspiraba. Nadie había pensado en el por qué Santana estaba en NYC cuando iba a ir a ver a su familia.

Por otro lado cuando Kurt entró al cuarto despertó a Blaine con el portazo y este se sentó en la cama mirandolo.

_\- ¿Todo bien? -_ Preguntó Blaine

_\- ¡No Blaine! ¡Nada en esta puta casa está bien!_ \- Contestó enfadado Kurt mientras se sentaba en la cama y se llevaba las manos a la cara en frustración

_\- Hey... Siento lo de antes y siento que todo haya acabado mal aunque de eso no tenga la culpa..._ \- Susurró Blaine mientras gateaba hasta el filo de la cama donde estaba Kurt y abrazaba al chico por detrás mientras estaba de rodillas en la cama. -

Kurt cogió la mano de Blaine y entrelazó los dedos con los de él – _Solo intento hacer bien las cosas Blaine... Se que no todos veís a Brody como una buena persona, pero lo es, a veces todos hacemos locuras por conseguir nuestros sueños _– Suspiró Kurt y giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro a Blaine y dejar un beso en su mejilla. - _Siento el hablarte mal yo... _

\- _Calla, no te preocupes... No siempre podemos estar bien, al fin y al cabo... Somos una pareja ¿Verdad?_ \- Blaine sonrió y dejó de abrazar a Kurt para que este pudiera ponerse el pijama y dormir.

Kurt se puso el pijama y se tumbó al lado de Blaine pasando una mano por su cintura y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. - _Buenas noches, Blaine_  
_\- Buenas noches, Kurt _– Blaine sonrió y cerro los ojos quedándose dormido al poco rato.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Kurt se despertó a la mañana siguiente abrazado a Blaine tal y como se durmió la noche anterior, se levantó y mientras se rascaba los ojos fue hacia la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar, la casa estaba en silencio y Santana estaba en su sofá tapada hasta arriba con la manta por lo que intentó no hacer mucho ruido con los utensilios de cocina.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno Santana entró a la cocina y despeinó el pelo de Kurt, más de lo que ya estaba y eso hacía que Kurt se enfureciera porque su pelo era intocable pero ya se había convertido como una rutina entre ellos.

_\- ¿Café? Tienes mala cara_ – Dijo Kurt mientras preparaba su café y miraba a Santana por encima del hombro.

_\- Si por favor _\- Dijo Santana con una voz grave mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la cocina apoyando un codo en la mesa. -_ No creo que te importe mi mala cara._

\- _Vamos Santana, no seas así... Lo de Brody no tiene tanta importancia como la que crees. Simplemente piensa que es como un_... - Kurt no pudo acabar la frase cuando Santana le cortó.

_\- ¿Eres tonto Lady Hummel? ¿Te crees que estoy así por eso? _\- espetó Santana rodando los ojos.

Kurt reflexiono durante unos segundos mientras acababa el primer café e hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento al acordarse de que Santana en teoría había ido a ver a su familia pero había vuelto antes de lo previsto.

_\- Cierto... ¿Que hace aquí? -_ Preguntó Kurt mientras llevaba el café con un poco de los polvos de colacao por encima ya que Kurt sabía que a Santana le encantaba que le hiciera esos cafés y sobretodo se los hacía cuando quería disculparse con ella.

_\- Lo dicho, eres idiota _– Dijo Santana al pegar el primer sorbo de café notando el sabor a colacao sonriendo sin poder evitarlo – _Cuando estaba en el avión para ir a Lima... Me llamó mi madre diciendo que no fuera que había tenido una discusión con mi padre y que no era el momento..._

_\- ¿Que? Pero.. ¿Tan grave es para que no puedas ni ir a verlos? - _Preguntó Kurt mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente a Santana

_\- No se, Kurt. Ya sabes que últimamente no han ido bien las cosas en mi casa pues ahora parece que es peor todo_ \- Dijo Santana suspirando después y bebiendo otro trago a su café.

_\- Lo siento.. Ayer no pensé en nada –_ suspiró Kurt también mirando a la chica con un gran sentimiento de culpa ya que era un tema serio que llevaban hablando desde hace tiempo porque a Santana no lo llevaba nada bien.

_\- Dale un abrazo a tita Santana y se pasa todo, pero cuando esté mejor hablaremos de lo que te traes con el puto de los músculos_ – Espetó Santana extendiendo los brazos.

Kurt se levantó aún habiendo escuchado eso ultimo y se sentó en las piernas de Santana dándole un abrazo y seguidamente dejó un beso en su mejilla

_\- La próxima vez vienes a mi habitación y me dices que tenemos que hablar. _\- Dijo Kurt después de darle el abrazo y volver a su silla.

_\- ¿Y encontrarte a ti y al gominas haciéndolo? _No por dios – Santana hizo una mueca de asco mientras volvía a beber - _¿Como os va? _\- Preguntó justo después.

_\- Supongo que bien, aunque ayer nada más llegar ya discutimos... - _Dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca pegando un largo trago a su café sin mirar a Santana

_\- Lady Hummel a veces deberi- _\- Santana hizo una pausa al ver a Blaine entrando por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa acercándose a Kurt para darle un beso en los labios – _Cuanta ñoñeria, mejor os dejo solos y tú_ – Dijo Santana señalando con el dedo a Kurt –_ Tu y yo ya acabaremos de hablar de todo otro día que no tenga al rizos llenándote de babas – _Santana se levantó y fue al sofá a ver algo que daban por la tele

En la cocina se formó un silencio durante un rato, Kurt pensaba en lo que había pasado con Santana y luego analizó lo poco que había dicho la morena antes de irse porque sabia perfectamente lo que le iba a decir. Blaine se estaba haciendo su café y tampoco decía mucho, solo se le escuchaba suspirar de vez en cuando.

_\- ¿Trabajas hoy, Kurt? _\- Preguntó Blaine para romper el hielo

_\- Si, estamos con la colección de primavera y estoy hasta arriba de trabajo –_ Dijo Kurt mirando al chico con una media sonrisa - _¿Estarás bien aquí?._

_\- Si, no te preocupes... Port cierto ¿Que hablabas con Santana? - _Preguntó Blaine acercándose a Kurt quien se había puesto de pie con ambas manos en la cintura de Blaine.

_\- Cosas de Santana ¿Quieres cotillear sobre lo que hablábamos o prefieres esto? _\- Kurt juntó sus labios con los de Blaine dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

_\- Definitivamente prefiero los besos _– Blaine sonrió contra los labios de Kurt y los besó lentamente entreabriendo un poco la boca para alcanzar la lengua de Kurt pero en ese momento se escucho a Santana gritar desde el sofá.

_\- ¡Porcelana deja de hacer cosas sucias en mi cocina y corre a trabajar que llegas tarde! _\- Gritó Santana y esto hizo que Kurt mirara el reloj y pusiera cara de pánico. El haberse quedado hablando con Santana y luego con Blaine había descontrolado totalmente su horario y ahora tenía que darse prisa para ir a trabajar.

_\- Lo siento Blaine, te compensaré _– Kurt besó de nuevo a Blaine, esta vez más rápido alejándose después casi corriendo por la casa para llegar a tiempo a trabajar.

_\- Eso dices siempre.. _\- Susurró Blaine sin que Kurt le escuchara y suspiró mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su café.

Kurt iba de camino al trabajo con el coche esta vez ya que iba muy justo de tiempo. Llegó justo para poder fichar y subir a su oficina para adelantar diseños que tenía ya que parecía que no tenía clientes cosa que agradecía ya que si adelantaba esos diseños podría pasar más tiempo con Blaine

Pasadas unas horas estaba acabando ya uno de los diseños y añadiendo un poco de color cuando decide parar para comer un sandwich que había comprado antes de entrar a trabajar y mientras lo hace nota como vibra su móvil llevándose una sorpresa al ver quien era

_**Brody: **Gracias por lo de ayer, Kurt, a la vez que lo siento porque no me quiero ni imaginar por lo que habrás pasado..._

_**Kurt:** No ha sido para tanto, solo que a veces pienso que son todos un poco inmaduros. ¿Estás bien?_

_**Brody: **Sinceramente no lo se._

Kurt fue a contestar pero ya se había comido el sandwich así que no contestó y siguió con el diseño del vestido cuando su móvil volvió a vibrar.

_**Brody: **Lo siento, a ti también te estaré molestando ahora, ya hablaremos._

_**Kurt: **No seas tonto, estoy trabajando y tengo mucho por hacer... Si quieres quedamos un día y te desahogas, pero a escondidas.. Si lo sabe Santana verás que gracia._

_**Brody: **Hecho._

Después de estos mensajes no volvieron a hablar, Kurt siguió haciendo su trabajo hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa y por fin, estar un rato con Blaine.

Llegó a casa y estaban Rachel y Finn sentados junto a Blaine viendo una película, Santana no parecía estar por ahí cosa que le preocupaba ya que no podía dejar de pensar en su situación y sabía que Santana le necesitaría que por muy dura que fuera.

Kurt se acercó para darle un beso en los labios a Blaine y seguidamente fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo. Blaine solo correspondió al beso y hizo un ruido de aprobación como si el moreno le hubiese echado de menos durante todo el día.

Una vez vestido con una ropa más normal Kurt fue al sofá y se sentó junto a la pareja y su chico para ver la película que parecía que ya iba por la mitad cuando de repente su móvil sonó.

_**Brody: **Se que no debería, pero no puedo confiar en nadie más.. Necesito verte mañana._

_**Kurt:** Sin problema, mañana a las diez en central park, luego tendré que ir a trabajar pero puedo sacar algo de tiempo para ti. Solo dime.. ¿estás bien, Brody?_

_**Brody: **Más o menos.. De nuevo.. Gracias _

Kurt no se quedaba tranquilo con ese "más o menos" pero tenía Blaine al lado y quería disfrutar de él así que ya se preocuparía al día siguiente de Brody.

Al acabar la película las parejas cenaron algo ligero para irse a dormir pronto y que la comida no les pesara demasiado. Así que una vez acabaron de cenar cada pareja fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Nada más cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Kurt, Blaine posó sus manos en la cas caderas del chico y lo acercó a él de muna manera un poco brusca para lo que estaba acostumbrado Kurt pero se sintió bien con ese gesto.

-_ Te he echado de menos..._ \- Susurró Blaine en el oído de Kurt de manera provocativa mientras rozaba sus labios contra el cuello de Kurt dejando un leve beso ahí

\- _Ya veo.. _\- Kurt dejó escapar un leve gemido no demasiado sonoro solo por la manera en que su chico le había acercado a él – _Quiero saber lo mucho que me has echado de menos.._ \- Susurró Kurt contra los labios del moreno dejando un apasionado beso en sus labios después.

Kurt y Blaine hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de un poco de sexo y esa vez la disfrutaron los dos como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Pero a diferencia de otras veces los chicos no se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos.. Ellos volvieron a su nueva rutina.

_\- Kurt... ¿Quien te enviaba mensajes mientras veíamos la película? _\- Preguntó Blaine mientras acariciaba lentamente los brazos de su chico.

-_ Blaine.. ¿De que desconfías?_ \- Preguntó Kurt con la misma entonación que utilizó Blaine mirando fijamente al techo

\- _Solo tengo miedo de perderte y últimamente estás ausente conmigo_ – Blaine hizo una pausa suspirando al ver que Kurt no le miraba – _Desde que pasó aquello con Eli nada es lo mismo y tengo miedo de que te busques a alguien que nunca te haya hecho lo que te hice yo..._

Kurt dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de frustración ya que no entendía su actitud, acababan de hacer el amor. Estaban acurrucados y Blaine sacaba ese tema que Kurt tanto odiaba. Los cuernos.

_\- ¿En serio, Blaine? ¿Que te crees? Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo que tu, no voy a buscar a nadie más porque no tenga la suficiente atención que querría de mi novio. Yo simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo y buscando un poco de tiempo para mi chico. Sin más... _\- Contestó Kurt más serio de lo que quería pero ese tema le frustraba. Había aceptado que los cuernos de Blaine fueron un error y por eso volvió con él. Blaine siempre ha sido el amor de su vida y por eso quería darle una oportunidad.

_\- K-Kurt.. Lo siento.._ \- Dijo Blaine como pudo sabiendo que había hecho mal en sacar ese tema – _Solo vamos a dormir, olvida lo que dije. Por favor_

Kurt se mordió el labio nervioso, no quería dejar esa pelea así pero tampoco quería darle más vueltas a ese tema que tanto odia. No quería arruinar los pocos días que podían pasar juntos por muy arruinados que ya estuvieran. Así que esa conversación se quedó ahí, las palabras se volvieron promesas y cada beso parecía un perdón entre ellos así que después de todo eso, finalmente se durmieron.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Kurt se despertó esa mañana abrazado a Blaine como solían hacer. Le sonó la alarma más pronto que otras veces para poder arreglarse e ir con Brody y por la tarde ya se encargaría de pasarla con Blaine.

Se levantó de la cama a regañadientes ya que estaba muy bien abrazado a su chico en la cama pero sabia que Brody le necesitaba y el poder ayudar a alguien siempre ha sido la debilidad de Kurt dadas a sus experiencias pasadas.

Dejó un beso en los labios de Blaine antes de levantarse a lo que su chico hizo un ruidito entre queja y aceptación ya que estaba profundamente dormido, seguidamente se levantó y fue hacia su armario para buscar que ponerse, no quería ir exageradamente arreglado pero tampoco podía ir muy normal puesto que tenía que ir a trabajar después de quedar con Brody. Cogió un conjunto que le parecía adecuado para ambas ocasiones y se vistió mientras miraba como Blaine dormía.

Una vez estaba vestido se miró por ultima vez en el espejo y salió de la habitación dirección al baño para arreglar su pelo cuando se encontró a Santana en el baño lavando sus dientes. La latina hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo ya que no podía hablar y Kurt se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Santana solo por molestarla sabiendo que Santana odiaba ese tipo de cosas.

Santana escupió rápidamente el dentífrico de su boca y miró mal a Kurt mientras le apuntaba con el cepillo de dientes

_\- Lady Hummel te tengo dicho que odio las muestras de afecto, por muy amigo mio que seas.- _Dijo la latina mientras seguía apuntándole con el cepillo de dientes lo que hizo que Kurt retrocediera por si manchaba su ropa al hacerlo - _¿Ya te vas? ¿No te quedas con tu infiel y querido pajaritas?_

A pesar de que Kurt intentaba que la latina no se diera cuenta de que iba a salir antes, se dio cuenta.

_\- Tengo cosas que hacer, parece mentira que no sepas que soy un chico ocupado y espero que no le comas la cabeza con tus tonterías si pregunta por mi, al medio día le enviaré un mensaje... Ayer pasamos una gran noche así que estará cansado. - _Kurt guiñó el ojo a su amiga y esta hizo como si le diera un escalofrío a la vez que una arcada.

_\- Vete porcelana y no hagas tonterías, te conozco y todo esto me parece raro... - _Dijo Santana antes de empezar a hacer gárgaras con el agua a lo que Kurt alzó una ceja y miró mal a la chica a traves del espejo

_\- Vete tu que tengo que arreglar mi pelo y a este paso llegaré tarde, ya sabes que necesito mi rato. _\- Contestó Kurt mientras ponía las manos sobre la cintura de Santana para llevarla hacia fuera. Fue a cerrar la puerta pero la latina se quedó mirándole fijamente mientras señalaba primero uno de sus pechos y luego el otro seguido de un movimiento con el dedo haciendo una señal de no. Kurt rió y cerró la puerta para empezar a peinarse

Kurt sabía perfectamente a que se refería Santana con ese gesto, cuando pasó todo con Blaine y Brittany ellos se habían apoyado mucho el uno al otro y en las noches que Kurt no podía dormir iba a dormir con Santana y más de una noche Kurt había llorado apoyando la cabeza en los pechos de la chica mientras la abrazaba.

Kurt arregló su pelo lo más rápido que pudo mirando su reloj viendo como la hora se le echaba encima y finalmente echó laca sobre él y salió del baño a toda prisa, cogió sus cosas y salió de casa lanzando un beso con la mano a Santana quien seguía repitiendo ese movimiento, señalaba sus pechos y le decía que no a Kurt con el dedo.

* * *

Caminaba lo más rápido posible para llegar pronto a Central Park pero la hora se le había echado encima por haber estado haciendo el tonto con Santana. Una vez llega mira a su alrededor a la vez que coge el movil para ver si Brody le había enviado algún mensaje pero no tenía nada así que guarda el móvil y decide esperar pero cuando alza la mirada se encuentra con esa sonrisa perfecta y ojos azules frente a él. El chico iba mucho menos arreglado que Kurt, una camiseta negra ajustada de manga corta la cual definía perfectamente los músculos de Brody y unos vaqueros ajustados de un azul marino.

_\- Hola, Hummel – _Dijo el chico sin perder la sonrisa aunque Kurt podía ver que esa sonrisa escondía algo de nervios

_\- Hola, Weston – _Contestó Kurt con el mismo tono divertido sonriendo de vuelta - _¿Caminamos y me cuentas eso que tan intrigado me tiene? _

Brody asintió mirando al suelo y perdiendo esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Kurt. Empezó a caminar y Kurt le siguió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra hasta que al ver que el chico no hablaba decidió romper el hielo

_\- ¿Es por Rachel? Porque se que sigues enamorado de ella y.. Esa relación no es posible, Brody –_ Dijo Kurt mirando al chico mientras caminaban viendo como este hacia una mueca con los labios – _Rachel es una cabezona y a veces pienso que no es tan diferente a Santana en estos aspectos... -_ Kurt iba a seguir hablando pero Brody le cortó

_\- No Kurt, para... No quiero hablar de Rachel es algo más serio.. Se que ella está con tu hermano y que es feliz y creo que va siendo el momento de no meterme en esa relación, simplemente quería el perdón de Rachel por ocultarle las cosas. -_Dijo Brody rápidamente haciendo que Kurt tardara en contestar porque necesitaba asimilar cada palabra que había pronunciado.

_\- Oh... Bueno está bien pero si no me dices que pasa no podré ayudarte – _dijo Kurt volviendo la mirada hacía el frente sin saber muy bien que hacer

_\- Está bien _– Dijo Brody finalmente parando de caminar en seco lo que hizo que Kurt parara y se pusiera frente al chico para escucharle – _No he encontrado trabajo, por más que quiero buscar un trabajo que me permita pagar mi apartamento a la vez de la comida y los gastos necesarios, no he encontrado nada... Mi traje está roto y ni siquiera puedo pagarme otro ¡Dios! -_ Dijo el chico casi gritando en frustración lo que hizo que Kurt se acercara y pusiera las manos sobre los brazos musculados de Brody

_\- Tranquilo... _\- Murmuró Kurt mirando a Brody a los ojos - _¿Cual es el problema? ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?_

Brody asintió y Kurt pudo ver como sus mejillas se volvían rojas cosa que a Kurt le pareció adorable y justo en ese momento supo que Brody no estaba contento con su trabajo, le avergonzaba y le había llevado a esa situación.

\- _No tenías porque darme explicaciones, es un traje y arreglo muchos a la vez que los diseño. Te lo haré gratis – _Dijo Kurt sonriendo a Brody entendiendo la situación del chico ya que el también tuvo que ganarse la vida en Nueva York aunque por suerte le salió mejor que a él.

_\- No Kurt... Tampoco es para que me lo hagas gratis,te lo voy a poder pagar a plazos. Solo si quieres, esa era mi propuesta.. Que me lo hicieras y yo pagártelo a plazos... Pensé que como eres alguien que conozco sería más fácil pagarlo así_ – Dijo Brody finalmente mirando a los ojos a Kurt y si Kurt no se equivocaba esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban estaban algo vidriosos por vergüenza o por tristeza, no sabía muy bien cual era el motivo.

_\- Brody. - _Dijo Kurt sonando más serio de lo que querría – _No tienes que pagármelo, de verdad ¿De donde se ha roto? - _Preguntó Kurt acariciando lentamente los brazos de Brody.

_\- E-En el pantalón, es la parte de los bajos, se me enganchó y se fue rompiendo con el tiempo y ya no puedo llevarlo así. -_ Contestó Brody respirando pesadamente mientras miraba a Kurt aunque no le aguantaba mucho rato la mirada.

_\- Vamos a hacer una cosa, te enviaré un mensaje y vendrás a mi casa cuando no haya nadie, te lo probarás y yo miraré que puedo hacer. - _Kurt apartó las manos de los brazos de Brody cuando escuchó su móvil sonar pero pudo ver como Brody asentía a su propuesta y se alejaba un poco para que pudiera contestar.

Al coger el móvil vio que era Santana y estuvo apunto de colgarle pero recordó que Santana solo le llamaba en momentos de emergencia, para lo demás le enviaba whats app así que debía ser algo importante. Descolgó y lo primero que escuchó fue un grito de Santana.

_\- ¡Kurt! ¿Por qué volviste con Blaine? ¡Es tonto joder! _\- Gritó la morena desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_\- Santana, cálmate y dime que pasa_ – Dijo Kurt intentando que la latina se calmara y hablara claramente.

_\- ¡Que Blaine se va, idiota! ¡Que se va a Lima sin decirte nada! _\- Siguió gritando la morena desde el otro lado del teléfono y Kurt solo pudo abrir la boca ligeramente sin entender nada.

_\- Santana, dime que esto no es una broma de las tuyas ¿Por qué se va?_ \- Preguntó Kurt intentando sonar calmado pero por la mirada de Brody vio que parecía de todo menos calmado.

_\- Al parecer el muy imbécil se va porque cree que venir a Nueva York ha sido una tontería al no poder pasar tiempo contigo ¿Con quien estás Kurt? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Es que Blaine sabe algo que yo no? _\- Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kurt miraba a Brody con la boca entreabierta sin saber que contestar a Santana hasta que la chica volvió a gritar - _¡Contéstame Lady Hummel o te juro que te voy a buscar donde quiera que estés y hago que reacciones! _

_\- No le habrá dado tiempo a irse, no puedo ir al aeropuerto joder.. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Santana, intenta que no se vaya. Voy a llamarle. - _Kurt colgó automáticamente y miro a Brody con cara de disculpa.

_\- Mi novio va a hacer que un día me de un ataque de nervios... Brody, espera mi mensaje, me tengo que ir y ojala pudiera quedarme más tiempo pero no puedo... Solo espera mi mensaje ¿vale?_ \- dijo Kurt rápidamente y se acerco al chico para darle un abrazo antes de salir corriendo para buscar algún taxi que le llevara al aeropuerto.

No entendía la reacción de Blaine, no entendía el porque el chico había tomado la decisión de irse y mucho menos el como había conseguido un billete de avión para ese mismo día ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? La noche anterior había sido perfecta aunque hubiesen tenido una pequeña pelea. Tenía miles de preguntas pero simplemente cogió el primer taxi que pudo y pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto aún sabiendo que en menos de dos horas tenía que estar trabajando.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Holaaaa :3 os traigo otro capitulo de este fic Krody, espero que os guste y que os vaya enganchando la trama... Quiero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios lo que os parece y lo que queréis que pase. También me gustaría saber que opináis de la relación Kurtana. A mi me encantan *-***

**Por cierto, pronto se empezará a ver la relación de Dani y Santana pero la pareja principal es Krody **


End file.
